


The Secret Life of Marinuela

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Let's go Marinuela [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, The Mighty B! (TV), おもひでぽろぽろ | Only Yesterday (1991)
Genre: Babies, Contests, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Ghosts, Graduation, Horror, Humor, Other, Party, Skeletons, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinuela continued going on adventures with her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys guess what OK K.O. Let's be heroes ended with a season 3 finale.

So I made the Secret life of Marinuela and it's about a girl who continued going on misadventures with her friends.

The final episodes are Iza's Video Channel, Let's Dance to the End and Thank You for Watching.

Hope you enjoy it


	2. The Ghost Bus

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul were on the bus stop until Iza appears behind them

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul screamed

Iza said "Hey guys whatcha doin"

Phelia said "We're waiting for a bus to Lakewood Carnival"

Iza said "Have you ever see a ghost bus"

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul gulped

Thunder crashing

Crows cawing

A black cat yowled as its tail frizzed.

Iza said "After a bus driver's tragic death, his ghost haunt this abandoned bus but if you can't stop singing this song you're become a hippie forever!"

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul screamed

Thunder crashing

A ghostly 1960s bus arrived and the doors opened

Marinuela, Phelia, Raul and Iza walked into the bus and the doors closed.

The ghost bus began to ride.

Phelia began to sing 

~Drop your silver in my tambourine  
Help a poor man fill his pretty dream  
Give me pennies, I'll take anything  
Now listen while I play~

Phelia cover her mouth.

Raul began to sing 

~My green tambourine  
Watch the jingle jangle start to chime  
Reflections of the music that is mine  
When you toss a coin you'll hear it sing  
Now listen while I play~

Raul cover his mouth

Marinuela began to sing

~My green tambourine  
Drop a dime before I walk away  
Any song you want I'll gladly play  
Money feeds my music machine  
Now listen while I play  
My green tambourine  
Listen while I play~

Marinuela said "Aaaah!! What am I singing!?"

Phelia said "I don't know it's kinda like the 1960s!"

Raul said "Make it stop!"


	3. Party Train

A Latina teenage girl runned into the botanica and went upstairs to the girls bathroom.

Marinuela, Phelia, Catrina, Beatriz and a black cat teenage girl were brushing their hair.

Beatriz said "Hey Rona"

Rona said "I was texting my boyfriend and he said that-"

A black cat teenage girl said "Tell us about the party!"

Rona said "There's a party in a abandoned train station and he said we're coming!"

The girls squealed

Catrina said "I can't believe this is happening!?"

Raul said "Hey! What's all the commotion"

Marinuela said "Raul what are you doing?"

Raul said "I just heard that a abandoned train station was haunted by ghosts of people who want to party"

Phelia facepalmed

Beatriz said "We're partying train style!"

Later.....

Beatriz walked into a train and sees her friends.

Beatriz said "Guys guess what.....my parents won't let me go to a party train but I can handle it"

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

A creepy 1920s song played as they began to dance

Beatriz said "Take that mom and dad!"


	4. Concha

Marinuela said "Hey! What's the big idea?"

A cheerful song played to a tune of Mika's Lollipop.

Marinuela began to dance.

Raul and Phelia joined in.

Marinuela began to sing ~Eating so hard on your concha or love gonna get you down (2x)~

Raul and Phelia joined in 

~Eating so hard on your concha or love gonna get you down eating so hard on your concha or love gonna get you down say love say love oh love gonna get you down say love say love oh love gonna get you down~

Rona began to sing ~I was walking with my mami one day and she warned me what people says live your life until love is found. Cause love gonna get you down take a look at the boy next door he's a player and a downright bore Guadalupe loves him but he wants more oh bad boys sing it!~

Catrina began to sing ~Mami told me what I should know too much desserts gonna rot your soul if she loves you let it go cause love only get you down take a look at a girl like me never stood on my own two feet now I'm blue as i can be oh love only get me down sing it!~


	5. Halloween Howl

It's Halloween in Macabro Harbor and everyone's having a great time well expect for Marinuela and Phelia who were running into the apartment.

Marinuela and Phelia panted

Raul said "Oh hi guys Ramona's ruined Halloween again"

Raul sits on a couch.

Raul said "This moment I thought Halloween was a dream"

Thunder crashing

Phelia appears behind Raul

Phelia was wearing a tiara, a tattered pink prom dress and light pink shoes.

Phelia sanged in a creepy tone ~Or a nightmare~

Phelia said "I'm a dead prom queen"

Raul facepalmed

Marinuela walked to Raul "Hi Raul"

Raul screamed

Marinuela had her hair in a bun with a gray scrunchie. She had her face painted white. She wears a black leotard, a black tutu with a bow, striped grayish blue stockings and black ballet flat shoes.


	6. Talent Show

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul practicing their dance.

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul laughed "We did it!"

But Marinuela saws a poster and picked it up.

Marinuela said "You're invited to Macabro Harbor Talent Show and win"

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul squealed but they hears a voice.

"Aww how cute"

It was Aurora and her posse

Aurora said "A little girl, a Filipina vampire and a ghost enter a talent show Ha! When we win we're gonna-"

Marinuela said "Oh yeah well we're gonna win a talent show"

Phelia and Raul said "Yeah!"

Aurora said "Sorry to rain on your parade now if you excuse me i got to do my hair"

Marinuela said "Guys don't listen to Aurora we're gonna win this thing"

Phelia and Raul nodded

Today is finally the talent show

Aurora and her posse were doing a hip hop dance.

Phelia and Raul gulped

Marinuela said "We're gonna do a new dance"

Phelia and Raul nodded

"Next up is Marinuela, Phelia and Raul"

The crowd cheers

Aurora said "Get ready to lose Nuela!"

Marinuela said "Watch"

A ballet song played as Raul and Phelia began to dance.

Everything is perfect until the music changed into creepy jazz music.

Marinuela began to dance with Phelia and Raul.

The crowd cheers

Aurora growled

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul receive a trophy.


	7. Thank you for reading

Phelia was packing her bags.

Marinuela said "Hi Phelia wanna play-"

Phelia said "I can't I'm going to boarding school"

Marinuela hugged Phelia.

Phelia walked

Phelia said "Bye Marinuela"

Marinuela said "Bye Phelia"

Marinuela walked to Raul "Hi Raul wanna play"

Raul said "No! I'm going to music class at college so bye bye"

Raul walked

Marinuela walked into the movie theater and took a seat.

Years later......

Raul and Phelia walked out of the train.

But they hears a female voice 

"Raul Phelia"

Raul and Phelia said "Uh-oh?"

A 6 year old Marinuela hugged them

Phelia said "Marinuela you have grown bigger"

Phelia's Future

Phelia was teaching her students how to reattach their waists.

A human was teaching his students how to do art.

Phelia kissed a human on the cheek.

Raul's Future

Raul was playing the violin beautifully and the crowd cheers.

Marinuela's Graduation

Marinuela began to sing a Hispanic lullaby that her parents used to sing.

The crowd cheers

Everyone throw their hats in the air.

Marinuela's 18th Birthday

"Happy Birthday Marinuela"

A 19 year old Marinuela was in the bus but she saws her child self.

Marinuela and the children walked out of the bus.

Marinuela walked to a man.

They blushed

A child Marinuela gives them a thumbs up.

Marinuela and a man getting married.

Marinuela throws a bouquet and a little girl catches it.

A man hears a soft baby cry.

He walked to Marinuela who was holding her newborn daughter.

Marinuela was walking her baby daughter in the stroller but she hears a yowl.

It was a black cat with green eyes. She wears a red collar with a bell.

Marinuela picked a black cat "I will name you Bebe Gabi"

A black cat meowed

The End


End file.
